Despistado
by Jauca97
Summary: ¡Garu como agradecía que Abyo fuera un despistado!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece. Pero esta historia si, así que cuidadito con que la vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **.**_

Garu y Abyo estaban acostados en el césped frente a la casa del ninja, ambos descansando del arduo entrenamiento que acababan de tener. Habrían terminado antes si Pucca no hubiera aparecido interrumpiéndolos como siempre solamente para darle a Garu su dosis diaria de amor.

Abyo simplemente no comprendía. Bueno, habia muchas cosas que él no entendía. Pero esta en especial no lograba encontrarle sentido.

A pesar de conocerlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, Garu seguía siendo todo un misterio para él. Era muy reservado en cuanto a lo que pensaba y sentía. Y aunque Abyo podía interpretar bastante bien su silenciosa forma de comunicarse, ese tema en especial era algo que no lograba descifrar.

Sabía que era algo _tabú_ para Garu. Ellos no hablaban de las chicas. No era su estilo.

Pero la curiosidad y la intriga carcomían a Abyo, y sin poder contenerse más saco el tema a relucir. ¿Qué no eran mejores amigos después de todo? ¡Los mejores amigos siempre se cuentan todo! O al menos, eso decía Ching todo el tiempo.

― Garu ― lo llamo. El aludido gruño en respuesta, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando ― ¿Por qué…? ― vacilo un momento ― ¿Por qué permites que Pucca siga haciendo lo que hace?

Listo. Lo habia dicho. Ya no habia vuelta atrás.

Espero alguna señal en respuesta de parte de Garu, pero solo hubo silencio.

Abyo continuo ― Es decir… está más que claro que no te gusta. Entonces… si es así… ¿Por qué no la alejas o que se yo?

Silencio.

Abyo sabía bien que Garu no podía contestar ninguna de sus preguntas debido a su voto. Pero aun así prosiguió ― ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Me refiero, si, haces caras y muecas cada vez que ella te abraza o te besa pero… tal vez, si fueras más firme y directo ella lo entienda. Sé que no es mi asunto pero, no se… ― Abyo se enderezo apoyándose en sus codos para observar mejor a Garu, quien tenía su cabeza girada hacia el lado opuesto con su ceño fruncido.

― Ya sé que no te gusta que te esté hablando de esto, pero… Garu, honestamente, ¿Qué te detiene de alejarla? ¿Es por tu honor? ― Garu negó con la cabeza ― ¿Te da lástima? ― volvió a recibir una respuesta negativa ― ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te da miedo? ¿O acaso si te gusta? ― insistió el moreno. Garu se sonrojo y gruño, enderezándose el también para fulminarlo con la mirada como diciéndole " _Metete en tus propios asuntos. Déjame en paz"._ Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa alejándose de su amigo, obviamente huyendo de la incómoda conversación que este se esforzaba en mantener.

Entonces Abyo supo que habia dado en el clavo.

― ¡Aja! Con que eso es ― exclamo, haciendo que Garu se detuviera en seco sin voltear a verlo ― ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Es tan obvio! ― noto como Garu se tensaba congelándose en su sitio, señal de que estaba en lo correcto con sus suposiciones ― ¡Tienes miedo de que Pucca te patee el trasero por rechazarla! ― concluyo, burlándose.

A pesar de la humillante y definitivamente errónea acusación hacia su persona, Garu se relajó de inmediato. Aun dándole la espalda, lo ignoro y continuo su camino hacia su casa. Abyo era un tonto.

― ¡Eres un cobarde Garu! Mira que tenerle miedo a una chica, ¡que ridículo! ― continuo el moreno, mientras el ninja se refugiaba en la seguridad de su hogar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargo en esta, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Aun podía escuchar las falsas acusaciones y mofas de su amigo, pero no le importo. Por un momento de verdad creyó que Abyo lo habia descubierto, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

¡Como agradecía que su amigo fuera un despistado!

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí les traigo este pequeño shot que estoy casi segura que es un drabble, o una viñeta. No se xd_

 _Sé que es pequeño. Tenía pensado traerles un shot más largo, pero no he tenido tiempo en avanzarle en la editada ya que he tenido que cubrir a gente en el trabajo y además me enferme. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo extra de mi ser para traerles este pequeño escrito, ya que no me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo sin historia xdxd_

 _Ya habia mencionado que me encanta la amistad entre estos dos, y pues Abyo tiene ganas de plática intensa pero Garu lo batea. Que sad :v_

 _Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la brevedad, prometo apurarme para traerles el otro shot. Si se quedaron con ganar de mas, quiero notificarles que ya actualice_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _con el shot_ _ **Julia**_ _donde veremos un momento padre e hija entre Kim y Garu. Ojala y les guste._

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca, la pastilla para este cochino resfriado que me da en el momento menos indicado, la nieve que le traigo ganas pero que no puedo comer debido a que estoy mala xdxd_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _De_ _ **I Will:**_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Garu será tsundere hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero en efecto, así lo amamos todas. Hehe yo también encuentro lindo que se sonroje a cada rato. Cosita bella :3_

 _Y sobre el reboot y el video nuevo que sacaron, te entiendo. Pero la verdad el corto prometía mucho. La animación… honestamente me gustaba mejor la de antes. Pero esta no esta tan mal tampoco. Y bueno, Garu y Pucca si parecían novios en ese corto. Garu seguía siendo Garu pero poquito menos tsundere. Los dos se miraban muy lindos la verdad. Y pues las escenas y los personajes también se miraban con mucha potencial. Ojala y recapaciten y lo vuelvan a subir porque hasta la fecha no han posteado nada :c_

 _Pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el shot. Yo también necesito un Garu en mi vida. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Chao *u*_

 _ **Caroline:**_ _Hehe, es que Garu todo nervioso es adorable. Pucca ya es empalagosa por naturaleza. Tal vez sea por eso. Y bueno siempre he creído que Garu es muy observador y piensa en todo. Es muy meticuloso y en esto no sería la excepción. ¡Y de nada! Gracias a ti por dejarme review, lo aprecio mucho de verdad *u* Me alegra tanto que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque mi lista del mercado no es muy interesante :') Saludos y besos querida!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Eso me emociona, cariño. Eso significa que logre transmitir lo que querida aksjsissjsjs *u* ¡Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, los valoro tanto :') Besos!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _hehe si, pobrecillo ninja. Me encanta mortificarlo en mis historias. Pero es que es tan adorable cuando está bajo presión. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos *u*_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho y… ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
